El angel o el ladrón
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Terminado: BxY] ¿Te odio o te quiero Una pregunta que atormenta a yami respecto a sus sentimientos por el ladrón [POV de Yami]
1. Me Enfermas

**_Hello!!... ya saben que no me gusta el Yaoi; pero como varias personas me han apoyado para escribirlo... pues... aqui estoy con otro fic... espero que les guste n.nU_**

**Me Enfermas**

Estaba mirando el techo de la habitación, recostado sobre la cama con una mano apoyando mi cabeza y la otra estirada a un costado de mí sin moverla; mi mente estaba mucho más allá de esas 4 paredes, pérdida en el tiempo… 5000 años atrás para ser exacto.

Yugi estaba en el escritorio haciendo su tarea, me miraba a ratos, suspiraba y seguía en sus labores; al paso de media hora esta situación me incomodo bastante

- ¿Qué te pasa Hikari?- le pregunté mirándolo; pero yo seguía acostado

- Nada- Respondió sin siquiera mirarme

- Hace mucho que me miras- Me incorporo y me siento en la cama mirándolo mientras él me da la espalda- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- En realidad si Yami- Dijo cerrando su libro y volteándose en su lugar para verme- Mañana quiero que me acompañes…

- ¿Adonde iremos?

- Los chicos y yo vamos a ir a comer cerca de un lago

- Bueno…- Respondí simplemente y volví a recostarme como antes había estado

- Pero- Agregó mi Hikari- También vendrá Bakura- Al decir esto se puso el libro en la cara mientras yo me levantaba como si un resorte estuviera en mi espalda

- ¿QUE COSA?... ¿¡Qué ese entupido ladrón vendrá con nosotros?!- Yugi se limitó a decir tímidamente

- Es que Ryou vendrá también y ni modo de dejar solo a su Yami- se destapó los ojos para mirarme y yo sólo me limite a sentarme en la cama, cruzarme de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado murmurando una serie de maldiciones.

Salir con sus amigos Joey, Tea, Tristan y Ryou no era tan mala idea; pero salir con Bakura era una cosa tan entupida y absurda que sentía una sensación bastante rara y desagradable en mi estomago… no había duda, Bakura me enfermaba…

Le pedí a Ra que el día de mañana no llegara tan pronto, prometí, ser un mejor faraón en el futuro, no pelar más con Kaiba e incluso le prometí amar por siempre al odiado ladrón; más Ra no quiso escucharme y la tarde se pasó muy aprisa dando paso a una noche más rápida y por fin el día del campo. Nos levantamos muy temprano y nos enlistamos para el viaje; tuve que preparar emparedados porque a mi luz le tocaba llevarlos, entonces pasó por mi mente la idea de ponerle a los de Bakura un chile muy picante que el abuelo de Yugi compró… más mi Hikari al ver mis "buenas" intenciones, me dijo que mejor sacara la canasta para meter la comida.

Pasada media hora, Yugi y yo, estábamos listos para irnos, llegó Tristan manejando una camioneta azul marino, con él venían ya Joey, Tea, Ryou y el entupido ladrón; subimos los alimentos atrás y quedamos sentados en la camioneta: adelante, Tristan, Tea y Joey, atrás veníamos Ryou pegado a la ventana, Bakura a su lado, luego cerca de él yo y luego Yugi… ¡qué desagradable! ¡Todo el camino junto él! Hubiera preferido que fuera mi ángel (o sea Ryou) el que se sentara conmigo; pero no, tenia que ser ese bastardo… Para el colmo de males me venía molestando, cada que dábamos una vuelta a la izquierda, él aprovechaba para darme un codazo y aplastarme; pero mi venganza venía cuando dábamos vuelta para la derecha; al poco rato comenzamos a darnos de codazos sin motivo hasta que nuestros hikari's nos llamaron la atención diciendo que parecíamos un par de niños inmaduros y dos colegialas (lo que por cierto no entendí), más el ladrón creo que si porque se disgustó tanto que se encerró en su sortija del milenio y no salió en todo el resto del viaje.

Por fin, después de estar sentados tanto tiempo en la camioneta, llegamos a orillas de un claro muy hermoso, con varios árboles y por lo que pude escuchar, más adelante había un bosque; además el lago desembocaba en un río de rápidos bastante peligroso. Todos bajamos y cada quien saco lo que había llevado, por ejemplo, Tristan llevaba una mesa armable, Joey llevaba los refrescos, Tea las servilletas y el mantel junto con una rica tarta de manzana, Ryou por su parte traía los platos, vasos y cubiertos, nosotros teníamos una cesta enorme con 25 emparedados cortados a la mitad (aunque conociendo el apetito de Tristan, Joey y el ladrón faltaría muchos más). Tea y mi ángel acomodaron todo mientras nosotros nos paramos a orillas del lago a contemplarlo; antes de comenzar a comer, nuestros amigos se sentaron en la mesa para jugar un duelo, yo me retiré porque deseaba recostarme en la hierba, no todos los días podía disfrutar de una paz y quietud parecida; apenas di unos pasos cuando oí a Ryou diciendo

- Anda, sal Bakura, Yugi y yo no lo quisimos decir apropósito, sólo estábamos jugando y no pensamos que en realidad fueras a molestarte tanto

- Si, te pedimos disculpas, no fue nuestra intención- Decía Yugi a la sortija, yo me reí y les grité

- Déjenlo tranquilo, es Obvio que el ladrón tiene miedo de juntarse con gente que le pueda simpatizar- Seguí riendo a grandes carcajadas, entonces sentí la presencia de Bakura y comprendí que ya había salido de su sortija, me recosté en el pasto recargando mi cabeza en mis brazos y miré el cielo; el ladrón se recostó como a metro y medio lejos de mi, en verdad me enfermaba su presencia, de nuevo sentía "eso" en el estomago que me molestaba y unas nauseas terribles… lo que me temí, en verdad Bakura me ponía mal.

- Oye Idiota- Dijo de pronto rompiendo el encantador silencio que reinaba

- Si bastardo- Le respondí sin dejar de mirar las nubes

- ¿Ves la nube que esta en tu cabezota? Creo que es tu retrato- Yo miré la nube a que la se refería y la verdad no encontré parecido alguno- ¡ah, no! Es un puerco espin, mil disculpas mi faraón- Corrigió burlándose y riendo tan alto que incluso los chicos nos miraron, yo me levanté furioso, con la cara completamente roja y amenazando con un puño

- ¡ERES UN…!

- Yami- Dijo Ryou acercándose a donde estábamos nosotros y haciendo que el color de mi cara bajara- Dice Tea que ya pueden venirse a comer- sonrió tan dulce y tiernamente que no pude negarme- tú también Bakura- Este se limitó a sentarse y voltear la mirada para otro lado, parecía molesto con él

- Tu Hikari te esta hablando- Le dije apretando los dientes, odiaba que Bakura tratara mal a Ryou- él se levanto y del mismo modo me respondió

- Metete en tus asuntos faraón- Luego se fue caminando más para allá y se recargo en un árbol cruzando piernas y brazos

- Yo me hago cargo Yami, no te preocupes- Me sonrió y se fue tras su oscuridad, yo no tuve más remedio que irme a sentar, al poco rato Ryou fue por dos platos y se regreso con Bakura, lo detestaba tanto por robarse toda la atención de él.

- Joey, si sigues comiendo así te vas enfermar- Decía Tea, yo volteé a verlos y efectivamente, nuestro amigo comía como cerdo, apenas se tragaba un emparedado cuando ya tenía otro en la mano, al menos su compañía y la charla de Yugi apartaban mi mente de Ryou y del molesto ladrón. Yo detestaba a Bakura no sólo por ser una persona despreciable y de aspecto terrible, si no por el trato que siempre había tenido con Ryou, de no ser por él, nada malo le hubiera pasado en todo este tiempo, sin contar con todos los maltratos por los que pasaba día con día… aunque misteriosamente parecían estar desapareciendo, ¿Acaso el ladrón estaba enamorado de su hikari? Ante tal pensamiento no pude evitar sentirme mal, porque según parecía y por lo que mis ojos veían (una escena donde Ryou le daba de comer en la boca a su Yami mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía) él era correspondido y se amaban; entonces esa nueva sensación apareció en mi estomago… creo que tendré ir al medico.

- Bien, ya terminé, creo que iré a dar un paseo- Dije levantándome

- ¿Estarás bien Yami?- Me preguntó Yugi, no le respondí y me fui caminando por la orilla del río hasta dar la vuelta con una pequeña colina, el lago se veía tan claro que pude ver las piedras de colores que en el fondo de este, me acerqué y levanté una de color azul claro, un azul tan limpio y tan hermoso que quise llevármela; pero en ese momento al voltear la cabeza, venía hacia mi Bakura, con ademán de desprecio la arrojé hacia atrás como deseando que le partiera la cabeza al ladrón; luego yo seguí caminando, unos pasos más allá me detuve y me senté un poco alejado del lago mirándolo

- ¿Contemplando el paisaje faraón?- Dijo entre risas raras mi enemigo

- No te importa basura, ¿Por qué mejor no te largas?- Le respondí a la defensiva, la sonrisa del portador de la sortija del milenio se disolvió en el aire, cerró los puños, dio un suspiro de resignación como si hubiera estado apunto de decirme algo y luego se alejó dando enormes zancadas; la sensación en mi estomago se sintió de nuevo pero mezclándose con un sentimiento de culpa que no comprendí. Una idea pasó por mi cabeza, le preguntaría a Bakura si él amaba a Ryou y si no, aria un trato con él para que me echara una mano y su hikari pudiera amarme; emocionado ante esta idea, me levanté rápidamente sonriendo y fui detrás del ladrón- ¡oye Bakura!- le gritaba caminado lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo- ¡Espera! ¡Quiero preguntarte algo!

- No molestes- Me respondió en un tono bastante frió y legumbre sin dejar de caminar

- Necesito preguntarte algo- Le dije de malas al ver su reacción, viendo que ya no me respondió y que ni siquiera volteó a verme lo aventé- Te estoy hablando…

- No me empujes- Me dijo y también me aventó

- Tú no me toques- Le respondí empujándolo de nuevo; entonces comenzamos a agredirnos, él me aventaba y yo le respondía de igual manera, entonces me aventó de tal manera que me caí de sentón en el pasto, me levanté de malas y tacleo a mi rival, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río; pero antes de eso me jaló a mi de la mano y caímos- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- le reclamé mientras nadaba sin darme cuenta de que la corriente nos jalaba

- ¿Lo qué hice yo faraón? Discúlpeme ni sama por ponerme en su camino para que pudiera tirarme al río- Dijo sarcásticamente

- ¡Cierra la boca!- Le grité furioso

- ¡Cierra la tú!- Me respondió y se lanzó sobre mi, comenzamos a forcejear mientras éramos arrastrados por el agua, de pronto la fuerza del río fue en aumento y dejamos de pelear, traté de nadar en dirección opuesta o hacia algún lugar cercano para saber lo que ocurría; pero sentía como mi cuerpo era atraído hacia un destino incierto; pude ver como cerca de mi, el ladrón también luchaba por nadar y luego gritó:

- ¡Yami! ¡Adelante una…!- Sentí un golpe que me dejó mareado y sin fuerzas, luego una pared de agua… sentí un brazo de Bakura en mi cintura… la luz del sol… la pared de agua… el sol de nuevo y después todo el cuerpo del profana tumbas alrededor del mío... Todo se volvió oscuridad mientras mi cuerpo caía en el vacío; pero no comprendía esta sensación… ¿Acaso estaría muriendo?

**_No soy una experta en el Yaoi ni mucho menos en la relación de Yami con Bakura; pero ya la verán ustedes mismos n.n_**

**_Agradecimiento especial a Aniel Ryou por ser mi tutora con esto de los terminos que no entiendo .... y por ayudarme a ganarle la apuesta a my twin sisther xD... tnks_**


	2. Mi Reaccion Por ti

**_Hello!... ahora les pongo la continuacion de este "-"... tnks por sus rrs!_**

**_by the way... no sé como se llama el simbolo ese.. bueno ya lo veran y entenderan a lo k me refiero ._**

**Mi reacción por ti **

Mi cuerpo estaba cayendo en un hoyo sin fondo, yo gritaba; pero la caída parecía eterna, al fin llegué al suelo, el dolor en mi cabeza eran punzadas, de muerte y el lugar donde estaba jamás lo había visto… ni en mis pesadillas. Me levanté tratando de buscar a Bakuraél debía estar cerca igual de perdido que yo; un brillo detrás de mí me indico que no estaba solo, me di la vuelta y a como a unos 5 metros estaba él, parado arriba de un símbolo igual al ojo que estaba en los articulos del milenio… más bien era ese símbolo, una corriente de viento rodeaba a ambos formando un circulo, el ladrón tenia sus manos extendidas hacia delante y de sus muñecas claramente pude ver que brotaba sangre…

¡Bakura- Le grité, más él no parecía hacerme caso, es más, creo que ni siquiera sabia que estaba ahí; entonces corrí hacia él gritando su nombre, para saber lo que ocurría pero entre más lo hacia más se alejaba… entonces ya no sentía piso bajo mis pies… pero yo seguía corriendo… tenía que salvarlo… ¿Pero de qué?... seguí corriendo todavía con más prisa cuando vi su cuerpo caer hacia atrás inconsciente o muerto… yo tropecé cayendo de nuevo… ¡BAKURA- Al gritar de nuevo su nombre me levanté sobresaltado.

Estaba sentado en el verde paso, mis brazos recargados detrás de mí para sostener mi peso, mi respiración era muy agitada, las punzadas en mi cabeza crecían cada vez al mismo tiempo que de mi frente corrían gotas de sudor frío; arrodillado a mi lado estaba el ladrón, me abrazaba con fuerza por arriba de los brazos. Agradecido porque él estaba bien, le correspondí al abrazo, casi sin pensarlo, todo lo que hice fue recargar mi cabeza en mi hombro, mi mano derecha rodeó su cintura apoyándose en su espalda a la par que mi respiración se tranquilizaba… ¡Cuánto me alegraba verle bien!... entonces apareció esa sensación incomoda en mi estomago, haciéndome recordar lo mucho que su sola presencia me enfermaba; reaccionando ante lo que estaba pasando, trate de apártalo bruscamente de mi, más las fuerzas me faltaron y me deje caer hacia atrás… el dolor en mi cabeza era insoportable

- Yami… - Susurró el ladrón sosteniéndome, yo me estremecí… quizá sólo había sido una ráfaga de viento…

¿Dónde estamos- Pregunté apenas pudiendo articular palabra

- Es increíble, tienes la cabeza más dura que una piedra…

- Tú y tus sarcasmos- Le dije tratando de sonreír, aunque la verdad el dolor en mi cabeza iba aumentando conforme más despierto me sentía

- Escucha faraón- Susurró el ladrón como temiendo que los oídos se me rompieran si hablaba más fuerte- Una corriente nos arrastro río abajo, debemos atravesar el bosque para llegar con los otros- Su mirada notaba cierta preocupación… ¿Él preocupado, seria algo gracioso que aparte de solo importarle su propio bienestar, se preocupara por mi… a quien parecía odiar por todo su pasado en Egipto; sin embargo, yo no podía profesarle ciertamente amor, le odiaba por todo el daño que siempre le hacia a su hikari… mi querido ángel¿Me estás escuchando?

- aja… ¿Y si nos perdemos?

- Tengo la sortija ¿recuerdas, ella podrá guiarnos sin problemas- Me respondió sonriendo… ¿Él sonreír?... de seguro aquel dolor en mi cabeza era la explicación a todo… eran delirios míos… A pesar de todo, aquella sonrisa me hizo sentir un tibio calor en mis mejillas y una tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando con Yugi y no con el ladrón¿Crees poder ponerte de pie- Me preguntó, se levantó del piso mirándome, yo me volví a sentar en el pasto, traté de pararme; pero el dolor en mi cabeza me hizo retroceder, puse mis manos en ella donde se originaban las punzadas más fuertes… la sentí como un balón al desinflarse, su superficie ya no es tan dura como antes y se puede aplastar con facilidad… mire mis dedos y en ellos había sangre… eso explicaba porque me dolía tanto… ¿Pero como me había hecho tal cosa?

- Te golpeaste la cabeza- Me respondió Bakura- Te dije que adelante había una roca; pero claro, nunca tomas mis buenos consejos- Concluyo haciéndose el herido. Entonces viendo mi sangre en mis dedos y recordando la razón por la que yo estaba atrapado en aquella situación me sentí muy mareado… volví a dejarme caer hacia atrás… pero otra vez Bakura me salvo, se inclinó cerca de mi conteniendo la caída de mi cabeza- Así jamás llegaremos… - Me sentó en el piso y me ayudó a levantarme, su brazo izquierdo rodeó mi cintura mientras, en su hombro derecho quedaba mi brazo, mismo que tomo con el suyo propio para sostenerme. Me sentí un poco ridículo abrazado de aquella manera al profana tumbas, después de todo, en nuestro pasado habían quedado claras muchas cosas… éramos y seriamos enemigos hasta el final de los tiempos…

Quizá era parte del golpe, después de caminar con él en aquella forma por lo que parecieron más de 15 minutos, ya no parecía tan desagradable, incluso el sentirlo a mi lado cambiaba las cosas… y su olor no era propio, puesto olía al pasto tan verde que adornaba el lugar donde ellos estaban, quizá Bakura había estado también inconsciente, recostado en la hierva… hubiera deseado verlo dormido… me pregunto como se vera con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo tan tranquilo y en paz… Al pensarlo, mi extraño sueño volvió a mi, el ojo en el piso, el circulo de viento a su alrededor, la sangre derramándose gota a gota y un Bakura cayendo como en cámara lenta con los ojos cerrados y la tez tan pálida como la muerte… Me balancee hacia un lado perdiendo el equilibrio, de no haber sido por Bakura me hubiera golpeado contra el árbol que tenia enfrente… ¿Qué demonios significaba ese sueño¿Por qué me alteraba tanto?; el profana tumbas me sentó bajo el mismo árbol donde estuve apunto de estrellarme y se arrodilló junto a mi, su semblante se veía muy tenso y preocupado…

- No te ves nada bien, claro que eres horrible, así que no es novedad... – Me dijo burlándose de mi; pero yo sólo lo miré a los ojos¿Cómo es que ahora me parecían diferentes, calidos, llenos de sentimientos humanos y todas esas cosas que él tanto odiaba… La sangre subió a mi cara, me limité a sostener mi frente con una de mis manos mientras se escapaba de mi un gemido de dolor, respiré con dificultad, sabia que me estaba mirando… entonces mis ojos se toparon con uno de sus brazos, la manga de su chaqueta estaba rasgada ¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido- Escúchame tonto, si seguimos a este paso jamás llegamos y la verdad tengo ganas de llegar a casa y ver televisión o molestar a Ryou un rato, así que tendremos que hacerlo de otro modo- Se levantó, luego se inclinó para levántame, me sentía ridículo siendo tratado como un muñeco; pero en verdad el dolor en mi cabeza me mataba. Sin darme cuenta de cómo ni cuando, yo estaba trepado en la espalda de Bakura, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, mis piernas en su espalda (mismas que agarraba con fuerza con sus propios brazos) y mi barbilla se recargaba sobre su hombro.

El ladrón siguió caminando conmigo en su espalda por otro buen tramo del bosque, parecía saber muy bien por donde iba, aunque yo no ayudaba mucho, entre desmayo y desmayo, ya me estaba preguntando cuando Bakura me dejaría tirado en el bosque cansado de cagarme y sobre todo de soportarme. Parecía que llevábamos más de una hora perdidos, por fin parecía que me estaba recuperando, incluso sentía la energía venir poco hacia mi cuerpo aunque aun no era suficiente para poder caminar por mi mismo

- Bakura…- Le susurre recordando la razón por la que habíamos terminado en aquella ridícula situación

¿Te estoy lastimando- Me preguntó preocupado (¿Él?)

- No; sólo quería preguntarte algo

- Mira faraón, si es esa estupida pregunta de nuevo sobre Seth y su cachorro, te dije que…

- No, esta vez quiero preguntarte otra cosa, es algo sobre tu hikari

¿Sobre Ryou¿Qué quieres saber sobre ese bueno para nada?

- Déjalo tranquilo, no lo insultes- Dije comenzando a molestarme

- Que rápido muerdes la mano de quien te ha salvado- Murmuró de malas

- Lo siento, seré directo, quiero saber si tú estas enamorado de él. – El ladrón no respondió, me preguntaba lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos

¿Por qué te interesa- Me preguntó fríamente caminando más aprisa

- Sólo es curiosidad… - Murmuré sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo

- Te lo diré faraón… No amo a mi hikari… - Sentía un gran alivio al oírlo, era una gran noticia y me producía una nueva sensación- Pero yo estoy enamorado de "alguien" más¿Alguien más¿Quién seria ese "alguien" más?... la intranquilidad llego, mi estomago de nuevo se comporto extraño, mi cara enrojeció y de nuevo perdí el conocimiento.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, era mi figuraba parada a pocos metros de la de Bakuraél seguía sangrando de sus muñecas, derramándola sobre el ojo de Osiris y el circulo de viento; pero el sueño era diferente, estaba vez pude ver muchos árboles alrededor y una luna muy blanca sobre nuestras cabezas… lo único que no cambiaba era la caída del ladrón con los ojos cerrados y su tez pálida como la muerte…

- Faraón… despierta, anda, ya no es hora de dormir… Yami… - Bakura susurraba en mi oído mientras me daba pequeñas palmadas en mis mejillas, al notar que me movía se apartó de mi, abrí los ojos y noté que respiraba con dificultad, además de que su rostro estaba muy pálido- Mira, hemos llegado, sólo hay que cruzar esa pequeña colina y llegaremos con los odiosos de tus amigos.- Sonriendo al igual que mi acompañante, me levanté como si nada, olvidando que minutos antes estaba muriendo; simplemente me sentía como nuevo, pudo haber sido el haber dormido tanto, no sé… un milagro de Ra quizá; pero me intrigaba el que Bakura se viera tan cansado y tan mal… cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el herido era él, aunque yo no me había preocupado por saber si después de la caída estaba bien…

- Si… este… gracias… no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…- Tartamudee, era muy difícil tratar de agradecerle sobre todo si le odiaba tanto… ¿Era eso?

- Me recompensa saber que estas bien- Dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hacia yo; me petrifiqué al oír sus palabras¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso? Al voltear a verlo directo a los ojos, me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba a menos de medio metro de mi… demasiado cerca para mi gusto… - Creo que dejamos algo pendiente

¿Ah, si- Sonreí nervioso… ¡Cielos! Sabia que el tipo me ponía mal; ¡pero no imaginé la magnitud!...

- Si¿No recuerdas, me preguntaste si amaba a Ryou¿Por qué le rehuía la mirada? Para entonces mis ojos estaban clavados en el pasto conforme el profana timbas se acerba más a mi- Te dije que no estaba enamorado de él¿Sabes por qué- Tontamente le respondí que no, pero mi corazón sabia a donde quería ir; con su mano tomó mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo… Sus ojos me debilitaron, me sentía apunto de morir al sentir esa mirada… y estaba esperando que él lo dijera antes de que yo me desmayara de la emoción… - Por que yo te amo a ti- Al decirlo, su rostro se acercó más al mío, sin pensar cerré los ojos y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos… ¡Me había besado, era un beso tan cálido, tan tierno… ¿Quién pensaría que el ladrón guardaba esa clase de emociones, sentimientos y sobre todo ¡Besos?.

Sentía una emoción inmensa en mi pecho al sentir sus labios, mi corazón latía como loco y mi cara estaba llena de calor… mis manos torpemente se posaron en su pecho, temblando y con ganas inmensas de abrazarlo con la mayor de las pasiones…mis labios comenzaron a moverse solos…

¿Pero que estaba haciendo?

¿Qué era esto que sentía?

¿Por qué en mi estomago se sentía esta sensación?

En un arrebato de confusión lo empujé y cayó al suelo con las manos hacia atrás mirándome muy sorprendido, yo me limité a limpiarme la boca y escupir en el suelo para luego gritarle…

¡NUNCA JAMÁS EN TU ESTÚPIDA VIDA VUELVAS A HACER UNA COSA COMO ESA¡Eres la peor de todas las basuras que jamás en mi vida había conocido¡No lo vuelvas a hacer¿Me oíste¡Por que si lo haces de nuevo soy capaz de mandarte al reino de las sombras¿Me has escuchado¡Eres una alimañaza¡Una parásito¡Y un pedazo de…!

¡Ya basta- Gritó levantándose con coraje y mirándome con odio… con tanto como jamás lo había visto¡Ya te eh aguantado lo suficiente, estúpido soquete real, Sólo era una de mis bromas para ver como reaccionaba su majestad, veo que lo ah tomado bien, mejor de lo que esperaba… Eso demuestra que las cosas entre nosotros quedan "igual" que antes- Mi corazón parecía derrumbarse en mi pedazos¿Por qué le había dicho eso¿Entonces era una de sus bromas? Porque si así era jamás se lo perdonaría, me limité a mirarlo de la misma manera y de nuevo sin pensar, ante de la idea de su burla le dije

- Tengo una mejor idea ladrón, dejemos de vernos ¿Quieres?.. Tú me causas repulsión, reflejo en mi sentido del asco… así que hazme un favor y no te vuelvas a aparecer en mi camino- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, eran claro verlo aunque él trató de fingir lo contrario… lo último que supe fue que uno de sus puños fue a dar en mi estomago mientras se alejaba caminado… aunque ahora k le miraba bien estaba cojeando… ¿Todo el camino me había cargado a pesar de estar herido¿Entonces en verdad me amaba? Oí un grito en la colina, eran Ryou y Yugi, el primero ya no me interesaba tanto… todo lo que hice fue arrastrarme hacia el río para refrescarme un poco la cara; al mirarme noté lo que le faltaba al ladrón… la manga rasgada de su chamarra estaba vendando mi cabeza. Mi corazón pareció detenerse, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mis ojos buscaron a Bakura, más lo último que vi de él fue su brillo entrando a la sortija.

Con una de mis manos me acerqué un poco de agua para refrescarme¿Por qué diablos había reaccionado así? Me gusto el beso, de eso no había duda de hecho yo quería un poco más… pero mi confusión y miedo me llevo a hacer la peor estupidez de todas…

¿Yami¿Estas bien- Me preguntó mi Aibou acercándose a mi

- Yo creo que dejarlos solos no fue una buena idea- Dijo Ryou rascándose la cabeza, Yugi me miró a mi preocupado y luego a su amigo moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, yo los miré a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido… ¿De modo qué había sido idea suya?

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**_jamás habias leído esa pareja?... pero si aki hay mcuhos así... quizá te referiasa la de Ryou x Yami xD,... y k bueno k te gusta xD_

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**_ mi amiga casi siempre pone Ryou X Yami... así k se me hizo nirmal ponerlo xD... en fin... gracias por leer_

**Yami Atemu Kaiba** _hi again!... si!... de hecho tengo más... pero no sé si ponerlos o me espero un poco xD... si bueno... el angel es Ryou y Bakura el ladron.. en el siguiente ca veras x k su confusion... gracias por leerme ;O;_

**Queen Latifa** _xDDD... si, soy novata... espero aprender de ustedes que son los maestros y k les encanta n-n_

**MesuNeko:** _lo de colegialas era x una cosa k escuche de dos personas cuando se pelean y se quieren xD_

**pilika neon sakuma nostrad**: _xD... bueno... espero k este cap te alla gustado... aki más que nada lo salva de muchas cosas -... jeje y yo kiero que me salve Joey xD_

**Uriko-chan**: _tnks n-n... eso me anima para escribar más yaoi xD_

**Kida Luna:** _¿enseiro lo crees?... wow!... eso es un super halago... tnks n-n... a mi me gusta más seto x yami... pero quiero probar con varias parejas n-n... bueno muchas gracias... aunque prefiero los dialogos... las barracion no es para mi xD... sobre el lemon... en este fic si no hay... sorry ;O;... es que ya lo termine... en fin, espero que aunque así los sigas leyendo n-n_

**Hisaki Raiden**: _bueno... es que ultimamente tengo mcuhos amigos que les gusta el yaoi . XD... pero igual el genero ya me gusto xD... aunque me cuesta mil el lemon x.x... y mi amiga aniel la pus en dos fics por eso no se me hizo tan raro xD... me epxlicas lo de parejas heteros? ..._

_**Espero k este ca les alla gustado "-"... y adiferencia d etodos los k eh escrito... este es el más cortito... en fin... tbks a todos!**_


	3. Muriendo por ti

**_Ni idea... no sé como se llama, soy un fracaso ;O;.. bueno, es el ojo del milenio... yo le puse el ojo de osiris x k mi prima me dijo ;O;... pero ya no estoy segura... en fin... ya lo leerán y k creen?... este es el gran final!... jajajaja... ya sé k muchos me van a querer matar; pero no se me ocurrió k más poner... de hecho hice un pkña continuación pero es un Seto X Joey xD... lo pondré la proxima vez ok?_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, a mi familia... a mis amigos... a mi novio... a... ejem... esto parece una entrega de Oscares!... como sea... les pongo el final ... chao!_**

**_por cierto que me dio flojera describir algunas cosas... ya se daran cuenta n.nU_**

**_-_**

**Muriendo por ti**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, al menos así había sido desde el maldito día de campo. Todos los días me la pasaba encerrado en casa, evitando a toda costa salir con los amigos de mi hikari y claro, encontrarme con quien me había robado el sueño y los pensamientos más de una vez durante aquella maldita semana. Así es, el beso y todo lo ocurrido había hecho en mi cerebro un hoyo tan profundo que nada podría cerrarlo. Me sentía tan mal, confundido, con el corazón deshecho; sí tanto anhelaba yo ese beso y sus palabras ¿Por qué me había comportado como un completo patán¿Le amaba o no¿Por qué ahora las cosas eran más confusas que nunca?

Mi vista se clavó una vez más en el techo de la habitación del Yugi, mis manos juguetearon solas en mi pecho; al pensar en el beso, mis mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y mis ojos no pudieron evitar llorar ¡Todo lo que Bakura había hecho por mí! En ese momento llega mi Aibou, suspira y se sienta junto a mí mirándome, se ve confundido y miserable

¿Qué te pasa- Le pregunto incorporándome

- Es Bakura- Responde, mis mejillas se encendieron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo

¿Qué te hizo esta vez- Pregunté levantándome

- A mi nada… pero Ryou…

¿Volvió a golpearlo- Esta vez me giré para verlo

- No… ojalá así hubiera sido Yami; pero no, Bakura esta desaparecido- Mi mente se quedó en blanco… ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido¿Desde cuando? – Según Ryou salió de muy mal humor antes de que yo llegara a su casa sin explicación alguna, tomó una navaja y un poco de tiza… ¡Esta muy preocupado! Todos estos días ha sido tan diferente con todos y pensamos que las cosas irían mejor; ¡Pero ha empeorado!... y todo por…

- Por mi culpa- Mi hikari no dijo nada, yo había acertado; así que el ladrón estaba haciendo todo eso sólo por mí- Que ridículo

¿Ridículo¡Yami¡Él enserio te ama! Y yo sinceramente no te entiendo

¿A que te refieres- Me senté al lado de Yugi mientras este se giraba en su lugar para verme mejor

- Cuando tú te fuiste el día del campo, vi que Bakura iba detrás de ti mientras Ryou se sentaba a mi lado, me dijo que habían estado platicando y que él le dijo lo que sentía por ti; sabiendo que era buena idea dejarlos solos, le rogó que fuera detrás de ti para decírtelo- Ahora que lo decía, eso explicaba la sensación de que quería hablarme- Cuando pasó mucho tiempo y ustedes aún no volvían, pensamos que… pues que…

- Que estábamos juntos- Completó Yami sintiendo otra vez calor en mi cara y la sensación extraña en sus estomago

- Si, no era algo extraño

¡Cómo no iba a ser extraño si no lo soporto?

¿Qué no lo soportas- Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos- Pero si ustedes hacen una linda pareja… Te digo que no te entiendo, primero te comportas como si lo amaras y ahora…

- Yo no lo amo- Dije secamente; pero por dentro me sentí morir ¡eran ciertas mis palabras ?

- No creo que estés seguro de ello- Dijo Yugi mirándome fijamente¿Por qué después de todo Bakura por ti lo rechazaste?

¿De qué hablas?

- Ryou me lo contó todo, a él Bakura. Cuando te golpeaste con la piedra (Bakura te protegió con su cuerpo al caer de la cascada), cuando tu cabeza sangraba y te la vendó con su propia ropa, cuando te cargó por le bosque aún teniendo el pie tan lastimado y cuando te dio de su propia energía…

¿Qué me dio su energía?.. No… te creo- Le respondí levantándome, el ladrón no hacia nada por nadie más que para él… ¿Por qué había hecho eso?... amenos claro que si me amara… Podría ser cierto, después de todo me había sentido completamente restaurado al despertar en el lago, mientras él se veía totalmente cansado

- Si me crees- Respondió mi Aibou- Lo veo en tus ojos ¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa?

- YO AMO A RYOU

¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona que no conoces?

¡Claro que lo conozco! Es un chico muy parecido a Bakura, salvo al carácter porque Bakura lo tiene más áspero y una sortija como Bakura… - tres veces su nombre en una sola frase… otro calor llegó a mis mejillas¿Lo amaba?

¿Por qué te cuentas tanto admitir que si lo quieres- Preguntó Yugi empezando a molestarse

- Si lo amo tanto como ustedes dicen ¿Entonces porque siento mi estomago irse al suelo cuando lo veo- Para mi sorpresa, mi Aibou se hecho a reír¿De que te ríes- Me sentía más molesto que antes y mi sangre subía cada vez más hacia mi cabeza

¿Qué supones tú que sea esa sensación- Me pregunto levantándose

¡Que me enferma- Yugi volvió a reírse- Si vas a burlarte de mi igual que Bakura…

¿Ves como si lo quieres? Esa "enfermedad" se llama amor Yami, se siente como…

- Mariposas en el estomago… me da nauseas… Eso no puede ser amor

¿Qué sentiste cuando se besó?

-… yo… pues… -Me sentía muy estupido; pero de una vez por todas aclararíamos las cosas- Supongo que emocionado, después de todo jamás había besado a Bakura; pero eso no implica que yo… ¡OH, RA! – Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, las piernas me flaquearon y caí al piso de rodillas… ¡Si estaba enamorado de Bakura! Ahora recordaba las sensaciones:

La emoción al sentir sus labios sobre los míos…

Los latidos de mi corazón a mi mil por hora…

Mi cara llena de calor…

Y el anhelo desesperado que tenía por que él dijera que me amaba.

¿Lo ves- Me preguntó Yugi arrodillándose junto a mi, sin saber lo que hacia me abracé a él llorando, era lógico que luego de gritarle que me daba asco no volvería a verlo. Entonces las imágenes del sueño volvieron; pero más claras: Era el parque de la ciudad domino con Bakura practicando un antiguo ritual egipcio para el dolor del alma… justamente lo que necesitaba si quería volver a ser el mismo ladrón de antes; pero él optaba por morir desagrado antes que terminar el rito…

¡Yugi¡Ya sé donde esta Bakura- Me levanté del paso apresuradamente y salí del cuarto dejando bastante confundido a mi hikari

Era de vital importancia para mi encontrarlo y llegar antes de que pudiera siquiera cortarse, si él se hacia daño yo… ¡No! Pasara lo que pasara, él estaría bien.

La noche ya estaba sobre mí, la luna se elevaba cada vez más mientras el cielo quedaba desnudo de nubes dándome menos tiempo para encontrar al ladrón… si tan solo no le hubiera dicho esas cosas tan horribles…

Por fin llegué al parque, me detuve jadeando a la entrada, inclinado, con las manos en las rodillas… ya no podía seguir mi carrera; pero Bakura me necesitaba. Tomé una bocanada de aire y seguí recorriendo el parque; la luna se veía cada vez más grande y más brillante, el tiempo ciertamente se terminaba. Cuando perdí toda esperanza de encontrarlo, distinguí un resplandor delante de mí, era una luz amarilla muy brillante, luego una enorme brisa de aire helado me empujo hacia esa dirección…

¡Bakura- Le grité, haciendo un último esfuerzo, corrí hacia él; vi el ojo en el piso, el círculo de viento y al ladrón parado en medio dándome la espalda, con la navaja en la mano… aún no se cortaba las muñecas¡Detente, por favor- Se dio la vuelta mirándome desconcertado

- Faraón- Susurró, me detuve a dos metros de distancia de él para poder respirar, puse una mano en mi pecho… mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi cara estaba muy roja y mis labios apenas podían pronunciar palabra; yo sabía que lo amaba… pero los nervios de que me rechazara y más que nada mi orgullo no me dejaban decirlo

- No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto…- Le reclamé respirando con dificultad

- Metete en tus asuntos- Respondió saliendo de su trance y dándome de nuevo la espalda, levantó las manos en dirección a la luna murmurando una serie de palabras egipcias

¡Eres un cobarde- Le grité apretando los dientes, tenía que detenerlo al precio que fuera

¿Por qué no te vas por donde viniste?

- Pensé que valías más… pero me doy cuenta que no eres nada…

¡Ya basta Yami- Gritó el ladrón dándome la cara

¿Quieres destruirme¿Por qué no lo haces con tus propias manos, en vez de practicar un ridículo ritual?

- Idiota… - Murmuró apretando los dientes

¿Crees que no conozco este ritual? Ofreces al dolor más grande que tengas, el precio o tu vida o la vida del que te lo causó

¡Piensas que me antevería a hacerte daño- Por supuesto que no lo aria, por eso estaba yo ahí, de haber sabido que moriría en su lugar no me hubiera importado. Mire sus labios, ansiaba besarlos... ahora sabia que lo amaba por la misma razón que Joey amaba a Seto… porque del odio al amor sólo hay un paso…

- No eres más que un cobarde, renunciar a vivir por una cosa sin sentido

¡Largate¡No quiero volver a verte- Se dio la vuelta para continuar su ritual… el viento sopló aún con más fuerza… Bakura hizo un movimiento con la navaja para cortarse las venas…

¡NO- Grité desesperadamente, tomé ambos brazos del ladrón impidiendo que cometiera su locura, el ojo y el círculo desaparecieron, mientras él y yo nos quedábamos mirando fijamente a los ojos… ¡Eres un idiota¿Cómo pudiste pensar en hacerlo?

- Todo es mejor que seguir así por tu culpa- Respondió con la voz entrecortada, soltó la navaja y me apartó de su lado

- Eres un egoísta- Le dije furioso mientras mi voz también se rompía

- Yo sólo…

¡Tú sólo pensaste en ti- Grité dándole un golpe en la cara dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- No te atreviste a pensar en Ryou…

¡Estúpido faraón¡Ryou no te quiere!... ¡El estupido de mi hikari esta enamorado de Yugi!

¡Y Crees que eso me importa!

- Por eso estas aquí ¿no- El ladrón me miró con los ojos ahora lleno de lágrimas y sus puños cerrados- Amas tanto a tu querido ángel que vienes a ver que no sufra por mi culpa

- Bobo- Respondí sonriendo, esto desconcertó mucho más al ladrón, me acerqué a él y puse una mano en su cara, se sentía fría y húmeda a causa de una de sus lágrimas; su cara se puso roja igual que la mía, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y luego sobre mi sonrisa- Yo estoy aquí por ti, no soportaría si algo malo te pasara… porque…- Bakura cerró sus ojos, yo acerqué mis labios a los de él susurrando- Te amo- Nuestros labios se unieron, primero con un beso… luego con otro y otro hasta que ya no se separaron. Yo me esperaba que en cualquier momento él me empujara a un lado, que me rechazara de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho; pero para mi sorpresa, me abrazó mientras también me besaba. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, pensé que iba a perderlo… mis dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y un suspiro escapó de mi boca cuando él se apartó de mi aún abrazándome

- También te amo- Susurró en mi oído, sonriendo me aparte para mirarlo a la cara

- Antes de que sigamos, quiero ponerte algunas "reglas", claro, si quieres que esto funcione

- … Te escucho- Respondió desconcertado, me aclaré la garganta

- Nada de llamar perro a Joey… no más golpes a Ryou… no quiero que comas como si fuera la última vez que lo haces… deja tus sarcasmos y… - Bakura frunció el entrecejo y me robó un beso- Tampoco quiero que hagas eso…

¿Y eso por qué no?

- Por que eso lo quiero hacer yo…- Bakura sonrió comprendiendo que todo era un juego, yo le correspondí y lo besé… Y pensar que todo pudo haber terminado porque yo no quería admitir mis sentimientos hacia el ladrón.

FIN

_**Listo!... este es el fic más corto que eh escrito xD... una vez hice uno de HP pero tiene 55 caps... el que le sigue es otro de HP con 30 caps... luego Destino Incierto con... bueno no dire cuantos caps pero es el que más ser acerca... luego esta este... la continuacion de este... otro k me ayudo a hacer rosita fresita... y bueno... mejor me cayo o mejor dejo de escribir... ... olvidenlo n.nU**_

_**Forfirith-Greenleaf**__ si.. yo no tengo nada en contra de Yami pero ahora k me doy cuenta... siempre lo pongo como el que tiene la culpa de todo ... xDDD... ya debe odiarme... xD... me gusto tu frase la coca del desierto xD. te gustan los S X J?... a mi no ;O;... x k yo a mi cachorrito ya k tengo una cierta debilidad por los rubios "shaka, draco, hyoga, joey, malik, max... etc"... Ojala te gustara el fic y muchas gracias por tus comens... si no te gusta el final me dices ok?... y estoy haciendo una tipo de continuacion pero la pareja principal será Seto y Joey... nos vemos!_

_**ALEJAMOTO DIETHE: **xDDD... bueno si... a mi me gusta más Ryou con Yami... pero preferi k del odio al amor solo hubiera un paso xD... gracias por el rr!_

**_Dodo-Doremi-Kaiba_**: _Ay!... de seguro debes estar queridno lincharme por hacerte cais llorar uú... es que quise poner a Yami un poco frustrado por no poder desifrar bien sus sentimientos... igual, muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que el final te gustara :D-_

**_Hisaki Raiden_**_: Pues ya escribi Lemon, aunque este fic no lo tendrá el otro si "me refiero al de destino incierto"... y pues... no es que me caigamal Yami por ponerlo como responsable de todas las lagrimas de los personas xD... pero no puedo evitarlo... no sé k me da por hacerlo culpable xD... En, espero que te gustara este cap. el final y si no te doy permiso de golpearme ... xD. Aproposito, deberias tratar de escribir el lemon hasta que te salga... no importa k no lo leas otra vez... es lo k hago... lo escribi y te juro que no eh vuelto a leer esa parte xD_

**MesuNeko:** _je,je... te juro que te haras fan, lo mismo me paso a mi... escribi un fic Yaoi por una apuesta y termino gustandome... ahora soy fan... aunque el lemon todavía no me pasa... espero ver un día algún fic tuyo ;D_

**_Yami Atemu Kaiba_**_: ejem... nlllln... mil gracias!... aunque yo no me considero buena escritora ... pero se agradece, eso me motiva a escribir otrp fic Yaoi... aunque ahora estoy pensando en hacer uno de Saint Seiya... te gusta?... Sobre hablar mucho, bueno a mi me cae mejor la gente que habla y platica... la k es muy callada no me gusta mucho aunque no me cae mal... solo me impacienta un poco x k a mi me gusta platicar... así k no te preocupes... mientras más largo de rr mejor xD... saludos!_

**_Kida Luna_**_: es que no se como se llama el simbolo ;O;... pero es el ojo del milenio ... la vdd estoy re sope xD... en fin... lamento haber puesto al faraon como el malo del cuento jejeje... es que a veces pasa, cuando uno esta confundido... a mi me paso... y vaya que fue estupido... pero es una forma de esconder el miedo y las emosiones... espero que te gustara el final :D-. aproposito, de hecho si, kiero provar con todas las parejas como my twins sisther... pero no sé... me falta una idea y mejor las junto todas un fic x k me rompo la cabeza con tantos fics k kiero hacer... creeme... la migraña es espantosa xD_

**_Otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo que dieron, sus sugerencias y en especial a Aniel Ryou que creo jamás se pasea x aki xD... igual... al rato te mando un mp... la continuacion k es seto por Joey se las pondré luego para k no alla confusiones... aunque estara más centrada en Seto y en Joey... se hablara de estos personas y como sobre llevaron su relación... nos vemos luego y otra vez muchas gracias n.n_**


End file.
